Present copy quality testing methods include predominantly the use of an original document having special patterns, similar to those of a television test pattern. The patterns are copied and the bandwidth of the system is estimated by the amount of resolution in converging fine line patterns and the accuracy of reproduction of varying gray scales.
Automatic testing of copier mechanisms is shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,396 (Howard et al.: "Testing Copy Production Machines"), assigned to the same assignee as the present application, shows testing of copy machine component parts for maintenance purposes. It does not show, however, the testing of the electrophotostatic subsystems of the machine.